Future's Secrets
by PhinabellaDirectioner
Summary: This episode reveals some secrets from the future, revealed with the help by a girl named Jasmine. I'm bad in summaries so it's better to read it! Some Phinabella hints. ONE-SHOT only.


**Hehehe, sorry for some errors (first fanfic here). This story is from my account in the PFFanon Wikia, in the username HSL_Courage. I don't own the canon characters, only my fanon character Jasmine. It's my first story here the FanFiction, so can you please tell me that I have the potential to be a writer by reviewing this story? Thanks!**

* * *

After Phineas and Ferb invent some things, a girl ran and called them and needed their help. The girl looked like a 10-year old teenage girl. She has glasses, blue t-shirt with two vertical stripes on it and jeans.

"Are you Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher?" the girl asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Phineas replied.

"Phineas, I'm Jasmine and I need your help. I'm from the future, and I accidentally came here." The Jasmine-girl told them.

Phineas asked her, "How did you came here?"

"Look, ten minutes ago, in my dad's workshop, I was playing his inventions and, I accidentally pushed a button, and here I am, in the present. When I came here, suddenly the time machine explodes." Jasmine answered. "I'm sure my mom and dad will be worried to me."

"Don't worry Jasmine, because Ferb and I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas said.

"Thanks Phineas, I know I can count on you." Jasmine said.

"By the way, where's Perry?" Phineas said.

"He was right over there." Ferb said.

Isabella and the Fireside Girls were came to the backyard.

"Hey, Phineas, what'cha doin'?" Isabella asked in a romantic way at Phineas.

"Oh, hi Isabella, we're helping Jasmine. She's from the future." Phineas told them while blushing.

"My mom used to be a Fireside Girl." Jasmine said. "She is fearless, cute, adorable, easy to get along with, and the greatest girl of all. Well, according to my dad."

"Wanna help, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah! Girls, get ready!" Isabella said.

Candace heard them and ran to the group. She asked, "Okay, what's happening here?"

"We're helping Jasmine." Phineas said. "She's from the future."

"Oh, you're so busted if Mom sees this!" Candace said and run off to the backyard.

"Is she like that everyday?" Jasmine asked.

"Candace? I think so. I don't know when she will mellow with her age." Ferb said.

"So... Let's get started team!" Phineas said. "Ferb, the Fireside Girls, and I will gonna do the work. Isabella, can you take care of Jasmine while we work on the time machine?"

"Sure Phin. Let's go Jasmine." Isabella replied.

Jasmine hesitated but she joined Isabella. "This gonna be the best moments of my life!" She thought.

* * *

_=After 3 hours...=_

Phineas, Ferb, and others are finishing the time machine, while Isabella and Jasmine talk about Jasmine's family, but Jasmine don't want to tell about that.

"Please, Jasmine, I just want to know about your family." Isabella said. "Is there any problem if you tell me about your family?"

"Um... I don't know. Dad always tell me that if I travel through time, especially in the past or the present, don't tell anything about the future. It might be dangerous for the ST-continuum."

"ST?" Isabella asked.

"Space-time." Jasmine cleared.

"Okay, just tell me about their jobs or occupations."

"Okay, well, my father is the inventor and the CEO of his own company and my mother is only a housewife. My uncle was one of the politicians and my aunt is... well, a fashion designer." Jasmine told her and Isabella stared at her. "That's all."

"Did you have siblings?"

"I'm the only child."

"Wait a second." Isabella interrupted her. "What is your whole name anyway?"

"Um... it's Jasmine Shaina..."

"Finished!" Phineas shouted.

Isabella and Jasmine looked back and their mouths just... stayed open.

"It's... amazing!" Isabella and Jasmine remarked.

"Meet the IF-7000, the Ultimate Time Traveler Machine!" Phineas said.

"Phineas, it's... great!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Nah, it's not." Phineas blushed. "So... who's with me?"

"Phineas, the machine can carry up to 5 passengers." Ferb said.

"So it's me... you, Isabella, and Jasmine." Phineas scratched his head. "Sorry girls."

"It's fine with us." Adyson said.

"Wait, it's just four of us, who's the fifth one?" Jasmine asked.

_=SWITCHING...=_

At the library, Candace tried to bust the boys, but her mom didn't believe at her.

"MOM!" Candace exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna move even a single muscle. Why you need to come at me if you can bust them by yourself?" Linda asked.

"Mom that's the... The best idea I've ever heard!" Candace said. "Gotta go at the backyard!"

Candace ran to the backyard as quickly as she can.

_=BACK TO THE FLYNN-FLETCHER BACKYARD...=_

The four teens are ready to move.

"We are going to the future in T-minus five seconds!" Phineas said.

"Four!" Isabella said.

"Three!" Jasmine said.

"Two." Ferb said.

Candace burst in at the gate and she slipped. "ONE!" she screamed. She landed at the fifth seat and they traveled at the future.

* * *

_=At the Future...=_

"Well, my question is answered." Jasmine said.

"Candace?" Isabella asked.

"Okay you dweebs, where and when are we?" Candace asked.

"Well, for your first question, I can't answer that yet." Phineas said. "For your second question, I set it up the same date we are in the present but plus 25 years from the present year."

"Do you know this place Jazz?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah. Oh, there's my school." Jasmine pointed at the 20-floor high building.

"Whoa." Candace said. "Can we go now?"

"Candace, we need to escort Jasmine on her home." Phineas said.

"I'm fine, I can go by myself. Thanks Phin, Ferb, Isa, and Candace." Jasmine told at them.

"We're glad to help."

"So, I'm gotta go. Bye d- I mean, Phineas."

Jasmine left them. Isabella is still staring at the suspiciously-looking girl.

"Phineas, you didn't notice, did you?" Isabella asked.

"About Candace's surprise with Jeremy that includes some romantic dates and stuff?" Phineas guessed.

"How did you-?" Candace asked him.

"No, about Jasmine. She's acting weird lately." Isabella said.

"What do you mean weird?" Phineas asked her.

"She's hiding something. We need to find out." Isabella said.

"She's right. I observed the girl and definitely she's hiding something." Ferb agreed. "We need to follow her."

"Okay, but don't make any noises while we following her." Phineas said.

* * *

"This gonna be a long day for me." Candace said. "Hey, wait a sec. Now I get it!"

"What is it? What did you realized?" Phineas and Isabella asked.

"Did you see the resemblance of the Jasmine-girl?" Candace asked.

"She looks like a person we knew but I didn't remember who." Phineas said to her sister.

"Isabella, what did she said about her family?" Candace asked Isabella.

"Well, she said that her father is the inventor and the CEO of his own company and her mother is only a housewife. His uncle was one of the politicians and her aunt is a fashion designer." Isabella answered. "Why you suddenly asked that?"

"Am I the only one who only seeing this or you two are just plain naive?" Candace exclaimed.

"Who's the naive?" Ferb asked.

"It's... Phineas and Isabella."

"WHAT?"

"Don't you see Ferb? Jasmine has some resemblance to Phin and Isa!"

"So you're saying that Jasmine is related to us?"

"Yeah."

"So that's the reason why she doesn't want to talk about her family." Isabella guessed.

"But the main question here, who is Jasmine and what is our relationship with her?" Phineas asked.

"I think we found out the answer, bro." Ferb said.

* * *

At Jasmine's house, her parents hugged her, and Jasmine's mom cried.

"What the heck are you doing and you activated the time machine?!" Jasmine's mom asked.

"Sorry Mom. I promised not to play dad's inventions." Jasmine promised.

"Okay. Phineas, you can call Candace now." her mom said her husband.

"Okay Isabella." Future Phineas replied.

The Present Phineas, Ferb and others were shocked about what they seen _(especially Isabella)_.

"Jasmine, you're my-" Phineas said.

"Daughter!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm your daughter." Jasmine replied. "I'm Jasmine Shaina Flynn. The only daughter of the famous Phineas and Isabella Flynn."

"But why you didn't tell to us?" Phineas asked.

"You know the space-time continuum thing, dad?" Jasmine said to him.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Phineas reminded himself.

"So to prevent that violation, I just acted normally even me and my parents were talking, except they were, you know." Jasmine said.

"Now, we violate that rule, what can we do?" Isabella said.

"We can erase the memory in their minds." Future Isabella said.

"That's a good idea, but we need to wait at lease, 5 hours. I'll call Ferb, maybe he can help." Future Phineas said.

"Dad, or future dad, I think Uncle Ferb has a meeting with the president." Jasmine told to her dad.

"We can help!" Phineas said.

"Maybe we need to call Baljeet or Buford." Future Isabella told to Future Phineas.

"Great, it's like the old days. By the way, where's Perry?" Future Phineas asked.

_=SWITCHING AT THE D.E.I...=_

The Future Perry was playing checkers with the Future Doofenshmirtz.

"Okay, Perry the Platypus, two more pieces, and I'm gonna win! Here. Oh, I move the wrong piece." Future Doofenshmirtz said.

Future Doof notices Future Perry is sleeping.

"Okay, I'm gonna move this-"

Future Perry stomps Future Doof's feet.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow!"

* * *

"Well, little more adjustments to go and we're finish!" Phineas said.

"I'm gonna tell Mom all about this!" Candace exclaimed.

"No, you don't! If other people sees you, the violation will be added." Future Isabella told her.

"That's right Aunt Candace!" Jasmine said.

"You know what Isabella, I can't relate what you're talking about." Candace said.

"You'll understand if you're a adult." Future Isabella told her.

"By the way, who will be my future husband?" Candace asked her.

"Secret." Future Isabella said.

"It's Uncle Jeremy!" Jasmine shouted.

"Jasmine!" Future Isabella said.

"Whoo-hoo! Jeremy will be my husband! Jeremy will be my H-U-S-B-A-N-D!" Candace started singing.

_ Meanwhile..._

"Hey Present Phin, do you want to say something at your Isabella?" Future Phineas asked.

"I don't know. She might hate me or our friendship might be ruined or..." Phineas said.

"Phineas, just trust your Isabella. She is the only one who could help with your problems."

"Okay." Phineas said sadly. He went to Isabella, sitting at the usual tree. "Hey."

"Hey Phin." Isabella said. "So... what'cha doin'?"

"Nothing at all. Isabella, I have something to tell you." Phineas said. "All these years we have shared... No, no, no... wait, do you remember when you go with Harry at the prom?"

"Uh, yeah. But please, don't press that subject." Isabella said.

"Wait! I have some song to sing."

"Can I listen at you?"

"Sure."

**_(Song: I Wish)_**

**_Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na_**

**_He takes your hand, I die a little_**  
**_I watch your eyes and I'm in riddles_**  
**_Why can't you look at me like that_**

**_Na na na na na na_**

**_When you walk by I try to say it_**  
**_But then I freeze and never do it_**  
**_My tongue gets tied the words get trapped_**

**_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_**  
**_Whenever I'm near you_**

**_But I see you with him slow dancin'_**  
**_Tearin' me apart 'cause you don't see_**  
**_Whenever you kiss him I'm breakin'_**  
**_Ohh how I wish that was me_**

**_Na na na na na na_**  
**_Na na na na na na_**

**_He looks at you the way that I would_**  
**_Does all the things I know that I could_**  
**_If only time could just turn back_**

**_'Cause I got three little words_**  
**_That I've always been dying to tell you_**

**_But I see you with him slow dancin'_**  
**_Tearing me apart 'cause you don't see_**  
**_Whenever you kiss him, I'm breakin'_**  
**_Ohh how I wish that was me_**

**_With my hands on your waist_**  
**_While we dance in the moonlight_**  
**_I wish it was me that you'll call later on_**  
**_'Cause you wanna say good night_**

**_'Cause I see you with him slow dancin'_**  
**_Tearin' me apart cause you don't see_**

**_But I see you with him slow dancin'_**  
**_Tearin' me apart 'cause you don't see_**  
**_Whenever you kiss him I'm breakin'_**  
**_Ohh how I wish_**  
**_Ohh how I wish_**  
**_Ohh how I wish that was me, me, me_**

**_Oh how I wish, that was me..._**

"Phineas..." Isabella said.

"I wanted to say that I love you Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Those are the three little words I wanted to say to you long time ago." Phineas said. Isabella just stared at her. "Well, it looks you never had the same feelings. Just forget about this. Just forget that I..." Phineas was interrupted by Isabella's kiss on his cheek.

"I also love you Phineas. And one thing. I love the song."

"Thanks." They hold their hands tightly.

"That's okay. Your memory will erased afterwards." Jasmine reminded. The others stared at her. "What?!"

"Finished!" Future Phineas said. "The Memory Eraserizer 2000!"

"Wow!" All exclaimed.

"Well, I guess this is farewell." Phineas said.

"Right." Isabella said.

"Can you just not erase our memories?" Candace asked.

"Candace, you know I don't want to erase my memories, too, because you know, about me and Phineas. But if you don't erase your memories, the future can be changed. Like, Danville became polluted, or you will not married to Jeremy." Isabella said.

"Okay! Fine!" Candace shouted.

"Dad, or present Dad, thanks for helping me. You too, present Mom." Jasmine said to Phineas and Isabella.

"It's okay." Phineas said.

"It's our responsibility to take care of you. In the future." Isabella said.

"Mom!" Jasmine said.

"Just kidding." Isabella said.

"Oh, Phineas and Isabella, thank you for helping our daughter." Future Phineas said.

"No prob. Another thing, how me and Isabella, like you know." Phineas said.

"Phineas, just wait. Do you want to reveal that by yourself?" Future Phineas said.

"I want to, but-" Phineas said.

"Activate the Memory Eraserizer!" Future Phineas said.

There was a flash afterwards. After they erased their memories, Future Phineas, and the Future Gang traveled to the present to return their alternate realities in their homes.

* * *

**I edited and added some scenes so it's longer than the original. If you want to see the original, log on here on this page: wiki/Future's_Secrets. The song is "I Wish" by One Direction. I'm a die-hard Directioner so I decided to put a song by 1D. _REVIEW AND RATE!_ **


End file.
